1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for separating solids from a liquid, more particularly to one that includes a plurality of barrier members for trapping solid matter in wastewater, and a plurality of moving plates extending among adjacent pairs of the barrier members for removing the solid matter from the barrier members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a wastewater channel of a factory, such as a food factory, is generally installed with an apparatus for separating solid substances from the wastewater before the wastewater is drained to a river. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional separating apparatus for separating solids from a liquid. The apparatus includes a housing 1 having inclined left and right side walls 101. A plurality of barrier members 5 are disposed side-by-side between the side walls 101 in a parallel relationship with one another for trapping solid matter in the wastewater when the wastewater is introduced into the housing 1. The barrier members 5 are spaced-apart from one another so as to define a plurality of parallel pathways 501 among adjacent pairs of the barrier members 5. A pair of upper driving sprockets 102 and a pair of lower driving sprockets 103 are mounted on the side walls 101. Endless left and right chains 2 are trained on the upper and lower sprockets 102, 103. A plurality of moving plates 4 have base portions 401 mounted securely on the chains 2 and distal portions 402 extending respectively into the pathways 501. The moving plates 4 are aligned with one another in a direction transverse to the side walls 101, and move with the chains 2 when the driving sprockets 102, 103 are activated by a motor 3 for removing the solid matter trapped by the barrier members 5. A collector 6 is disposed below an upper end of the housing 1 for receiving the solid matter removed from the barrier members 5. As shown, the barrier members 5 are generally L-shaped. The pathways 501 thus have open upper ends formed at upper end portions of adjacent pairs of the barrier members 5, and open lower ends formed at lower end portions of adjacent pairs of the barrier members 5. The moving plates 4 are moved out of the pathways 501 via the open upper ends when circulating with the chains 2 to the upper section of the housing 1, and are then inserted into the pathways 501 via the open lower ends when circulating with the chains 2 to the lower section of the housing 1.
In use, the moving plates 4 might collide with the barrier members 5 while being inserted into the pathways 501 via the open lower ends. The collision as such can result in serious damage to the apparatus and even breakdown of the apparatus. This problem is aggravated when the routes of the moving plates 4 deviate from the pathways 501, such as when a huge solid mass is trapped by the barrier members 5 and causes the barrier members 5 to deform. As such, a sufficient space must be maintained between adjacent pairs of the barrier members 5, preferably in the range of 5.about.20 mm, to prevent collision among the moving plates 4 and the barrier members 5 in order to ensure smooth operation of the apparatus. In addition, to prevent deformation of the barrier members 5, the barrier members 5 must have a sufficient rigidity and a sufficient thickness. Moreover, the barrier members 5 have wedge-shaped cross-sections to facilitate insertion of the moving plates 4 into the pathways 501. Formation of the barrier members 5 with the wedge-shaped cross-sections complicates the manufacturing process.